


Powers and Enchantments

by FreshBrains



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Becommissar Week 2015, F/F, Foreplay, Humor, Light Bondage, POV Beca Mitchell, Restraints, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, I feel like <i>you</i> have the power. Because I’m, like, immobile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers and Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Becommissar Week 2015: Kink AU. I used the popular fanon first name of Luisa for Kommissar. Post-PP2.

“Is this a power thing?” It was _damn_ hard for Beca to maintain a cool, half-bored persona when butt-ass naked in bed with an impossibly beautiful German woman, but she was giving it her best shot. “Because it feels like a power thing.”

And the pink silk scarves tying her wrists to the elaborate oak headboard really weren’t helping her collect her thoughts _at all_.

Luisa just clicked her tongue and arched an eyebrow as she tightened the final scarf. “Oh, my tiny _maus_ , we both know who has the power here.”

There was a pause, and Beca tugged at the firm knot, arching an eyebrow right back at Luisa. “Yeah, I feel like _you_ have the power. Because I’m, like, immobile.”

Luisa laughed, head thrown back like the world’s sexiest Bond villain (seriously, all she needed was a long cigarette holder and a white fur coat). “You might be immobile,” she said, voice low and raspy with arousal, “but I’m the one caught in the tiny _maus_ ’ trap.” She trailed her fingers down Beca’s arms, her long nails against the soft underside of Beca’s biceps sending shivers throughout Beca’s body and a throb of anticipatory arousal to her clit. “You enchant me.”

Beca felt a warm flush rise to her face. “Aw, really?”

Luisa huffed out a laugh and leaned down to press a kiss to Beca’s sternum, right between the bare valley between her breasts. “Yes, really. And now, I will do my best to enchant _you_.” She looked up and gave Beca a truly evil, gorgeous grin before ducking her blonde head down to kiss a line down Beca’s clenching stomach.

“You’re _way_ too good at this,” Beca grumbled, squirming in her restraints. “You’re _annoyingly_ good at this.”

 _Maybe being tied down isn’t so bad_ , Beca mused before Luisa’s head disappeared between her thighs and all her thoughts turned immediately into mush. Because really, if a towering woman with impeccable makeup skills and an awesome accent wanted to harmonize with her on the down-low and _go down_ on her in private, who was Beca to _really_ complain?


End file.
